You want to see your future?
by pikachufan1336
Summary: After a traumatic argument between two of the members of sector V. they are interupted by a strange being who can show the future. the future holds something that will shock the entire sector. 3/4 shipping Warning: Strong Language and Sexual descriptions
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Being

This is my 2nd and perhaps last KND fanfiction. It's not that I don't like the show anymore, it's just that I enjoy reading them more than writing them. (besides compared to my last one it was kind of weak XD)  
Well anyways, here it is. Enjoy!

This takes place when the entire sector V is at about 14 years old. They are the TND, obviously.  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

It was a warm night, and everyone was just in the tv room minding their own buisness, doing thier own thing. All but Numbuh 3 were there, Numbuh 3 went to her cousin's wedding. She soon came bursting through the door with a bright glow on her face, she was just about the happiest person in the room.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *GIGGLE* THAT WAS THE MOST AMAZINGEST, PRETTIEST, FANTABULASTICALEST WEDDING EVER!" she squealed.

Being her girly self, the others, except Numbuh 4, who couldn't be more annoyed, politley asked how it was.

"It was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO romantic! I was the best flower girl ever, I was even better than Mushi, who tripped on her feet half way there, I had so much fun! I LOVE WEDDINGS!"  
she squealed, juming up and down.

None of the sector has really changed much. Nigel was still the work obsessed leader but he dressed nicer. Hoagie was still the aircraft loving bad joke punning just taller and ALOT leaner. Abby was still the Cosby show steryotypical black american big sister but without the braid.  
Kuki was still the terrifyingly girly asian but had clothes that fit her. and of course, Wally was still the tough and naive blonde aussie and unfortunatly for him, while he got a little taller, he was still the short one.  
"Feh" one particular blonde aussie muttered. "who cares abou some cruddy wedding, it's the most stuppidest crud eva!" he started raising his voice little by little as he kept complaining about this thing that he refered to as stupid.  
"they're all, 'Oh doesn't the bride and groom look PURRRRFECT together'" he said in a sarcastically high voice.  
he continued, "'oh my gracious I wonder if they're going to have a baby together' Ohh I hope we bought the right gift!' 'oh look the mothers are crying how sweet' I AM COULD NOT BE MORE MISERABLE IN A PLACE LOIK THAT"

Kuki was starting to get frusterated with him. as she lowered her eyes in a scolding way. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD ANYONE- I MEAN ANYONE WANT TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT, I WOULD NEVA- I mean NEVA- in a MILLION YEARS be in a wedding, it's not worth it, whatever it's for"

Kuki went from discouraged to surprised: "What?! How could you say that? You don't want to spend the rest of your live with someone special? Do you even have anyone like that"

Numbuh 4 looked at her and behind her doeful, curious eyes he could see the others with grinch like smirks as they saw him turn a very very light pink color. Wally, despite his tough reputation, secretly really liked Kuki, and pretty much everyone in the KND except for Kuki of course knew it.

"NO WAY, I'm My own Man!" he said proudly.

Numbuh 3 was once again discouraged. "Well I'm not surprised you get angry at everything, you can't even see the love in the cute little things in this world." "like..like RAINBOW MONKEYS" she gleefully sang.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SEE THIS IS WHY I WILL NEVER GET MARRIED, I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS CRUDDY GIRLS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE"

Kuki started yelling "Good because nobody want's to marry an angry boy like you"

He smirked and went 'Feh' then he started raising his voice even higher. as he leaned closer to her face with every fragment of speech.

"and noone would eva not in a million years want to be with a girly annoying squeaky voiced flat chested bratty bitch like yourself!"

that did it, she didn't cry. she just gave a slight gasp as Wally was pretty impressed with himslef, his eyes shut with a proud look, not realizing what he did of course. she ran out of the room and towards her room as she cried even louder.

Wally opened his eyes to see Numbuh 1 and 2 staring at him like he just killed a man, and a very angry bull like Numbuh 5 charging at him, grabbing him by the collar.

she started softly trying not to loose her temper entirley "...what in gODS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she pushed him to the floor as she continued howling "WHAT THE HELL WENT THROUGH YOUR MIND YOU...YOU...EVEN A DOG ISN'T THIS STUPID"

Wally looking genuinly scared watched as her blood colored face stormed to the corner to pace as she mumbeled rather violently.

Wally whimpered as he got up with pityful eyes while fidgeting his hands. "Do ya think that...that was...too much?"

"I can't believe you Numbuh 4" Nigel said dissapointed

"Dude that was straight up cold what you did there" Numbuh 2 said in a slightly lower voice

"It couldn't have been that bad...could it" Numbuh 4 said as he pathetically tried to smile, making lighter of the situation.

This made Abby's eyes glare him down.

Wally responded "I didn't mean it... her breasts aren't all bad..."

"OH MY GOD LORD JESUS YOU ARE THE MOST IDIODIC PERSON- NO THING ON THIS EARTH! WE ALL KNOW WHAT SHE'S REALLY ABOUT TO YOU SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVA THERE BEFORE I KICK YO SCRAWNY LITTLE-"

just as Abby was about to kick his scrawnly little...you know. she was interupted by a lound bang from outside. it lit up as it blinded everyone with a white light. the sector was silent for about a minute. Numbuh 3 walked in with an unhealthy mixture of red and pale white on her face, as she finished sobbing. "Wha- what was that?" she said worringly.

"Not sure..better go investigate" Numbuh 1 said accordingly.

they all went outside to see a figure. it was unclear to see if it was a boy or a girl. but it was human, none that they've ever seen anyway. and this being was dressed in all white and looked to be about a few years older than the others.

they quickly took it in, seeing that whatever it was was in their age group.

as they try to get it's attention niether one of them said a word. they had to focus on recovering whatever it was. but that doesn't mean they didn't think about it.

the thing regained conciousness. it moaned and groaned as it opened it's eyes to reveal it was a grayish color.

"what the- where am I?"

"your on earth." Numbuh 1 said casually.

Numbuh 2 looked confused and turned to him "how did you know it came from space"

Numbuh 1 smirked "I guess I have no choice but to tell you guys then. this is an advanced robot that could see into the future. the space KND and TND use it only for dire emergencies, he must have crash ened up here."

"It's ture" the very human like robot said in a melodic voice "I was resting in my chaimber when a meteor hit the ship I was in I floated out of the gaping hole it created. and I ended up here."

after a while the thing regianed all power and thanked them all graciously.

"In return for your kindness I can offer you one view of your life in the future. Anyone like to see anything?"

Before anyone could even think Numbuh 3 bursted "I want to see the life I will have with my husband" the sector, especially numbuh 4 were in shock.

the thing looked a little tense "um... your love story?

"yes! the beginning the proposal, the wedding, the children the whole shindig!" she said sharply "I want to prove to a CERTIAN SOMEONE that he is wrong about what he said to me" not even gesturing who she was referring to the thing knew exactly who she was talking about, which was the problem. "are you sure you want everyone to see this" "Yes, well, atleast untill my kids are about my age, I don't want to see my whole life" she said as she forced a smile, still traumatised from earlier.

the thing gave a humble and genlte "OK"

and through a projector beam it made itself. a large blue and slightly transparent screen appeared beside it.

it started to fuzz, and it showed Numbuh 3 crying on the one of the balconys of the treehouse. it was some sort of party and she was wearing a black dress with a large pink strap around her waist and pink flower in her hair.

as it went on. the whole sector was in shock of who came up to her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance and the Corsage

What up I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

A lot of people were really intrigued by my last post. I was so touched I decided to do the next chapter the next day!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777777777777777777777

As Numbuh 3 was crying on the balcony, a figure appeared.

The person who appeared shocked everyone in the room.

It was none other than Numbuh 5

[Bet you thought it was going to be Numbuh 4 weren't you! Well I'm not that predictable]

"ey girl whas wrong?" she said as she sat down in her plain dark blue dress.

"*SNIFF* I…*SNIFF* I just got snubbed that's all" she said as she wiped her nose into her arm.

Numbuh 5 scooted closer "what on earth do you mean girl?"

"Ace asked me out to the dance, and I got all excited and stuff..."

"Yea, yea I know, you were so excited, you kept bragging about it to everyone" she said sounding a little annoyed but tried her best to hide it.

"And when he got there, he was with Numbuh 10, and he said that he didn't think I took it seriously."

Numbuh 5 started to suspect that she was exaggerating or something. "OK now stop it I know you sent him a bunch a texts about how excited you were"

Numbuh 3 looked up and raised her voice "I wasn't FINISHED yet!"

Her lips started to squirm as Numbuh 5 responded "Alright, alright I'm sorry, go on."

"and then I said…" as she started the waterworks again, "I said 'well what about those texts I sent you!?' then he looked a little guilty but that went away when he confessed Numbuh 10 asked him and he thought she was prettier and said that to my face. Then he said..." Numbuh 3 started to deepen her voice "sorry Kuki, but come on it's numbuh 10, you just don't have that sexy, seductive, bubble, eyepoppinghairflowWINGVOICEMELTINGQUALITYTHATTHATB ACKALLYWHORENUMBUH10HAS!" she kept rambling and sobbing as she finished.

Numbuh 5 was shocked: "WHAT! Does she know about this?"

*SNIFF* "…No…" Numbuh 3 whimpered feeling guilty for saying the things she said about her.

But that didn't last long as she buried her head in her hands.

*SIGH* "Listin Kuki, I know you feel bad, but there is someone else who is believe it or not having a worse time than you"

Numbuh 3 looked up as her mascara started running. And Numbuh 5 looked up at Numbuh 4's room.

He cut to Numbuh 4 who was punching away his unidentified frustration at his punching bag. He kept replaying the moment that happened earlier that week….

_It was just before lunchtime when numbuh 4 was pacing in the hallway with a corsage in his hand. It was a big orange rose with light green leaves and vines all binded together with a sparkly, web looking, doily._

"_OK numbuh 4, you can do this; you are the toughest, strongest person in the sector, hell- the world." He muttered to himself._

"_You have been pushing this off long enough; you are finally going to ask her out on this cruddy dance."_

_He took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen. But he stopped dead in his tracks just before the entrance to the kitchen when he heard numbuh 3._

"_I would LOOOOVE to go to the dance with you!" she squealed. _

_Numbuh 4 peaked his head in the kitchen and what he saw killed him inside._

"_Yea toots; I figured it might be fun!" Ace said as he chewed on his toothpick._

"_You know, I secretly always wanted to dance with you" she blushed as she balanced one of her feet with her toes and playfully teetered it. _

_That did it._

_Numbuh 4 angrily ran to his room. As he passed Numbuh 5 she asked what was wrong but didn't pay any attention to her. She later went to the kitchen and immediately understood everything._

_He fought back the tears and crumpled up his corsage and threw it in a corner._

"_Dances are stupid anyways!"_

….Numbuh 4 came back to reality to see a silhouette shadowing him. It was numbuh 3 who looked wrecked.

"…H-Hey" she whimpered.

"Hey Numbuh 3" Numbuh 4 said curiously. He completely forgot about his anger by now.

"wha the matta?"

"Numbuh 5 told me you were having a bad night too"

Numbuh 4 turned red, "oh…and what did she say"

Numbuh 3 looked confused "nothing, I just wanted to spend time with someone who was as miserable as I am right now"

She slumped in his bed as he joined her.

"So eh…. What append?" he said cautiously.

"I just got snubbed by my date that's all" she whispered.

"What happened to you?"

Numbuh 4 tensed up "oh eh…. I just had a bad week."

"Really, what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Come on tell me"

Numbuh 4 was getting annoyed

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"OK FINE" he raised his voice and noticed that Numbuh 3 was still sensitive.

"Sorry *SIGH* I was about to ask a girl out and it turned out she was taken"

Numbuh 3 responded quickly "oh…Numbuh 5?"

"no"

"Numbuh 86"

Numbuh 4 looked bewildered "_why would she think that I would ask her" _he thought.

"No"

Numbuh 3 in a shocking tone said "Lizzie?!"

"AW HELL NO" he said angrily, but calmed down when he saw her smile.

"Then who was it?" she put her hand on his shoulder. Numbuh 4 didn't say anything, he didn't even move. He just blushed. Numbuh 3 thought for a moment and hesitantly asked: "was it….ME?"

Numbuh 4 blushed even harder. "I thought it might be um….fun if I you know go with you." he got very quiet. And Numbuh 3 who turned a light shade of pink stood up and said oh.

He looked over at the sheepish Numbuh 4 who just locked on to the floor.

She smiled and said sweetly "Well the dance isn't over yet"

Numbuh 4 looked up and smiled, and she did the same.

"OH! WAIT HERE!" he went to the corner of his room. He sheepishly walked back and without looking at her handed her the corsage. It was wrinkled and a little worn out.

Numbuh 3 smiled as she noticed a tiny little red heart in the middle of the crumpled flower, still perfectly in place.

Her voice cheered up and happily said "You know Wally, I think I know who I should have gone to the dance with."

Numbuh 4 looked up and Numbuh 3 saw what she would describe as puppy dog eyes and a very wide smile.

Numbuh 4 nearly whimpered a little as he put on the corsage on her hand.

Numbuh 3 got up and said," I'm going to freshen up, and I'll see you outside this room in a few minutes."

"OK!" Wally said excitingly, just after she left the room Numbuh 4 was bouncing off the wall in excitement as he got ready.

He put on a neat orange shirt and a blue bow tie. He wore black shoes and black socks, black pants and combed his hair for the first time in forever.

As he walked out of his room he was stunned by what he saw. Numbuh 3 looking even better than before, she put soft curls in her hair and instead of a pink flower and strap on her dress. A Green stap and a white flower. To match the corsage, wrapped in her hand.

They went down the stairs and danced for what seemed like hours.

Ace then walked up and proudly said "Dam Kuki you clean up good, listn I'ma sorry about what I said earlier howsabout ditch this squirt and we go dancing."

Numbuh 3 turned away in disapproval, but that didn't stop ace from grabbing her hand, and then her waist. Without warning Numbuh 4 punched him in the face. Leaving the whole dance floor speechless. He struggled to get up, to see Numbuh 1 and his date, Numbuh 362, darting their eyes at him, with a proud Numbuh 5 with her arms folded and a very pissed off numbuh 10 glaring at him.

"Ace get up this instant!" Numbuh 1 growled

As he struggled to get up he was about to say something before numbuh 362 interrupted him "You know what don't bother Ace, get the hell out of this tree house!" he fluffed his jacket and stomped out. Leaving everyone else to dance.

After the dance, numbuh 3 and 4 walked out of the room to see the fireworks.

And Numbuh 3 grabbed his hand and affectionately said "you know Wally, I haven't had this much fun in years"

"Yea me too", he said gleefully.

He then looked to the side and started to turn red.

"So um listen Num-Kuki, you wanna um….do something sometime?"

Without Warning she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he started to giggle like an idiot.

"I would love to Num- Wally"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

And then the screen it was projecting started to fuzz and cleared up to see Numbuh 3 pacing in her room during what looked like a few months later.

Numbuh 5 and 2 walked in asking what was wrong

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999

"You ok Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 2 asked curiously chewing on a piece of gum.

"oh nothing it's just Wally"

"whatsthe matta? Yall have been going out for a few months, he just went to Australia for a visit he'll be back befo ya know it"

"No it's not that it's just….he hasn't addressed me as his Girlfriend yet"

"Oh" Numbuh 5 sheepishly said looking down at the floor.

"You know I understand but it's probably nothing to worry about" Numbuh 2 said as his new girlfriend (which the viewers of sector V didn't realize) looked up and nodded.

Numbuh 3 did not pay attention and sparked up "*GASP* I GOT IT!" she ran over to her closet and pulled out a pair of leather boots and some other clothes she never wore. "I saw this in a movie once! Get the Scamper! I'm going to Australia!"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999

That's it for now!

I hope you enjoyed it! It was a lot of work and I will be writing the next chapter soonish!

-Jaxson


	3. Chapter 3: Visit to Australia

Hi! sorry Its been so long (I came back from a trip)

Anyway thank you all for being Patient here is the next chapter!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777

Numbuh 3 was packing her things when numbuh 1 came in with the rest, looking concerned.

"Listen Numbuh 3" he said orderly, "I understand that you want to see your, ehm, boyfriend agian, but he is not only on vacation but on a mission to interact with the Australian TND for a good will trip." barging in on him won't be appropriate.

"oh come on" she moaned as she closed her suitcase. "I know he won't mind, and besides I'll be back before dinner tommorow".

Before Numbuh 1 could say anything else Numbuh 3 was allready in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

She then put it on auto pilot and started changing her clothes.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777

Back in Australia, Numbuh 4 was having a good time with his old relatives and friends. Eating fries at a local diner, everyone is laughing and just enjoying themselves.

After Numbuh 4 tells a witty story about one of his TND adventures, one of his cousins makes a smear and askes: "so eh... Wallabe, how are ya friends, they allright"

"They're cool." Numbuh 4 sais casually.

His cousin starts darting his eyes back and forth, "you gotta...shila?"

"Well-"

and just like that the whole croud starts whistling and hooting.

"HAHA! cut it out guys, settle down" Numbuh 4 said in amusment.

"Well actually I do have a special shila back home" he said as he raised his eyebrow. the croud leans in.

"Er name's Ku-... k- k-KUKI!?" he is awestruck by what he sees. and everyone turns their attention to the door. There stands Numbuh 3 with leaning against the door. she is wearing short shorts, sandles, a pushup bra, and a tied up t shirt. She looked like an asian version of Jessica Simpson from the 'These Boot's aren't made for walking' music video. Infact that's exactly what one of the guys put on after seeing her.

she struts over as the croud is whistling.

"Hey Wally" she sais seductivley to Numbuh 4. she then practically lifts him up and slowly places her toung in his mouth for a good 5 seconds. he lets him go and he drops like a sack of potatoes.

She then turns her attention to the rest of the crowd, who could not be more interested.

She talked with a Jessica Rabbit-esc voice and talked about her life as a rebel, a dare devil. Her Audience became her biggest fans.

And once Numbuh 4 was well aware of what was going on, he pulled her away for a second.

people are still start ooing and one even comments "hey don't hog her".

"Kuki what are you doing!?" he whispered.

"I wanted to see you that's all" she said sweetly in her normal voice but whispered.

"that's fine but what's with the gettup?"

"well...I thought your friends would be more impressed this way" she said as she blushed.

"Kuks honestly: I really don't care if-"

"Hey what happend!" someone shouted. People kept commenting on how they wanted to talk to Numbuh 3 again. even the girls in the room were intrigued. Numbuh 3 turned her attention away from Numbuh 4 and kept talking about her fake life.

She became the life of the town, she was even persuaded to sing at the end of the day at a dinner theater, which she happily accepted.

She started singing and back stage Numbuh 4 was not entirely happy. He hated the idea of his Kuki being the eye candy for the town.

Just before he finished her song, which again, was similar to Jessica Rabbit in terms of performance. Numbuh 4 interupted. of course he was booed.

"boo! get off the stage! BOO"

"Everyone shut the hell up and listen!" he wailed

"She is not who she says she is!" he said pointing at her.

Numbuh 3 starts thinking that he is going to tell her off, and that would be the end of that.

"She is NOT a daredevil!" he continued

"She is a rainbow monkey loving, cutsey obsessing, high pitched voiced shilla"

The audience is shocked and starts murmering to each other amazed by how they've obsessed over a phony.

at that point Numbuh 3's eyes started to water, and she started to sniffle. She quietly walked off stage, but as she touched the curtain something made her stop dead in her tracks.

"And you Know What:" Numbuh 4 proudly declared to the audience "She's my Girlfriend"

Numbuh 3 turns around in awe.

"She's the prettiest, sweetest, and most loving girlfriend in the whole world, and if any of you have a problem with that: than you can get down on your knees and suck my balls. HA!" he said proudly.

the audience is very much enjoying what they refered to as tonights entertainment; As numbuh 3 starts walking down stage with a doe like eyes and a stupid grin.

"Reeaally?" she sais sweetly

"...yea" Numbuh 4 started calming down.

"you mean the world to me kooks"

Numbuh 3 stars crying tears of joy as she says "oh wally"

and with that they kiss infront of everybody and the whole crowd is roaring in applause. even Numbuh 1,2, and 5. who arrived just in time hoping to end whatever Numbuh 3 was doing.

"looks like this problem is gone: down under!" Numbuh 2 jokes.

"Will you shut yo trap" Numbuh 5 sais as she smakes him with her cap.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777777777777

the screen becomes fuzzy again and we see the Numbuh 3 and 4 walking into Numbuh 3's bedroom just about a year later.

"Happy Birthday Kuks"

"Thanks babe!" she smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

Numbuh 4 starts blushing a bit, which makes his girlfriend giggle.

"It's cute how you still do that"

"So it's still your birthday Kuki, what do you want to do" Numbuh 4 said as he leaned on her bed.

"weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll, there is one thing was allways curious of"

Numbuh 4 sits up and starts getting a little worried. "what's that?"

Numbuh 3 then starts to giggle again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777

and that's that. get ready for the next chapter!

oh and please remember to comment and give me your honest opinion. otherwise I might not be motivated to continue.

But even so I'll try to finish this if I can!.

-PIkachu


	4. Chapter 4: Peaches

Hey yall thanks so much for reviewing my last work. It was very nice and I was motivated to move on.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777777777777

Numbuh 4 starts to get really nervous. "Wha-Wha- what did you want to see"

"Well..." Numbuh 3 said sweetly, you know what I always thought was the cutest thing ever?"

"...what..."

"Well...I always though you have the cutest touchie" she smiled

"WHAT THE HELL!" Numbuh 4 screamed in horror.

"PLEAASSSEE Just for a minute?"

"No WAY!" he said crossing his arms.

"But it's my birthday!" she whined "Please Wally, we've been going out for a long time now and I don't want to do anything too serious, sure, but I always thought you had the cutest little butt in the world and I just want to see it for a minute or too. I promise I won't tell anybody."

Numbuh 4 looked at her sternly

"..."

"..."

"..."

Numbuh 3 gave him a puppy dog look.

He grabbed on to his hair and yelled "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777

We cut to a minute later outside Numbuh 3's room and we hear a Numbuh 3 laughing hysterically. Numbuh 4 is blushing madley as he folds his arms and stars at the floor. He lowered the back of his pants enough to show his whole...you know... and Numbuh 3 was very much entertained.

"It's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo cute!"

Numbuh 4 started grumbling the whole time "ghrmsethermsronfeopohfs"

"It's like a pair of perfect little soft,pink peaches!" she squealed.

"Aww it has a little mole on it, how ADORABLE!"

"OK THATS IT!" Numbuh 4 said as he pulls his pants up "DID YOU ENJOY THE SHOW?"

"yes I did very much :D" Numbuh 3 said with a smile.

"AND YOU WILL NEVER TELL ANYONE: EVA!"

" I promise. cross my heart."

"good." Numbuh 4 started stomping out as Numbuh 3 was thanking him.

'_She better show some tater tots for MY birthday' _he thought.

"Thank you for my birthday present sweetie! I love you!"

Numbuh 4 stopped and turned around in amazement. "What did you say!?"

Numbuh 3 turned pale white. "uh...uhm...OLIVE JUICE"

"OLIVE JUICE?" he started walking closer.

"olive juice you too" she whispered.

"No you didn't! you told me you love me" Numbuh 4 stated as he sat down next to her.

Numbuh 3 started blushing, but was unhappy.

"I'm sorry was that innapropriate?" she then looked away.

"Well not as innapropriate as our experince we had a few minutes ago" he joked. "But we do have a problem"

Numbuh 4 grabbed her hand.

"The Problem is: I love you more"

she darted her head at him. They were both looking at eachother lovingly.

"REALLY!"

"Yea I do"

They then frenched kissed for about 2 minutes. Then Numbuh 4 went to bed.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777

The next morning, Numbuh 1,2, 3, and 5 were at the dining room. Numbuh 4 came trotting in dead tired, he plopped on the seat as everyone continued eating.

"YAAAAWWWN" "What's to eat?"

Numbuh 2 started to get up and looked for him.

"oh we got the usual, cereal, bananas, oatmeal..."

he paused for a second.

"PEACHES"

And everyone but Numbuh 3/4 start Lauging thier ass off, banging their fists at the table and making a comotion. Meanwhile the coulple turned Red and Numbuh 4 yelled "KUKI!"

"NONONO I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!" she blurted out as she waved her hands back and forth.

"WE HEARD YOU CRAKERS!" Numbuh 5 whailed.

"Careful guys, we don't want to put a mole in their relationship.

All 3 of them fell to the floor laughing thier ass of. Even Numbuh 3 tried her best not to laugh at that statement. Numbuh 4 however, slamed his head on the table.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777

The Screen starts to Fuzz again.

We see the couple dressed up very fancy and enjoying themselves.

"Happy 5th anniversary babe" Numbuh 4 said as he held out a gold necklace with Emeralds on it.

Numbuh 3 was in amazement. "Sweety these are amazing!" she said as she put them on.

"Oh this is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen! Where did you get it?"

"I have my ways" he replied with a smirk.

"It goes great with my dress too"

"yea maybe when were done we can go and see whats going on underneath" Numbuh 4 said with a raised eyebrow.

Numbuh 3 starts blushing madley and just before she could answer. The waiter came along. And Numbuh 4 tought he looked familiar, and he was not happy with who he thought it could be.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777

That's that chapter, stay tuned (can I say that, does that apply to reading? FUck it, I said it so I say it does because I said so)


	5. Chapter 5: Sweat, Anger, and Fear

Just a warning. If you are sensitive to sexuality and shit like that, don't read any further.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777

"May I Take your order" the waiter siad.

'he looks just like Ace' Numbuh 4 said to himself, 'but not quite.'

The resemblance was striking. It was amazing, infact. But there was something off about it. Was it Ace, was it not. Noone ever knew.

Numbuh 3 starts ordering ''Ill take the Ceaser Salad for a start''

"an EXCELENT choice for such a lovley lady" Numbuh 3 starts blushing but not in the way that she like it, but in a way that screamed "I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend, so if you could please fuck off that would be great"

Numbuh 4 was staring daggars at him. "EhEHM! I would like the Sirloin Steak"

the Waiter just gave him an 'mhm'

the waiter walked away.

"what's wrong babe?" Numbuh 3 asked her frusterated boyfriend.

"What do you mean what's wrong that guy was coming on to you"

"Wally this is a very special night please don't get a temper" she said sweetly.

"OK, for you I'll calm down"

Numbuh 3 smiled. "Now as we were saying earlier, I thought it would be fun if we took that extra step forward tonite."

"what do ya mean?" Numbuh 4 gave her a quisical look.

Numbuh 3 had her arms folded with the right side of her cheek resting on it as she gave him a seductive look and fluttered her eyes.

"OH that. Well I gotta say, looking around the internet, watching those 'Special Videos', I've always loved the Asian catagory the most." Numbuh 4 blushed as he smiled like an idiot.

Numbuh 3 starts to giggle "and why's that"

Numbuh 4 turns red. "Becuase they always reminded me of you, and because asians tend to be,you know, tigh-"

"Here's your meal" the waiter came back with the food and a little thing of dessert.

"Excuse me but we didn't order dessert yet" Numbuh 3 pointed out.

"I know, just think of it as compliments from the waiter" he winked at her as he said that poetically.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Numbuh 4 then got up from his seat.

"nothin, I'm just being friendly as all. Calm down squirt"

Numbuh 4 rolled up his fist, "Don't eva call me SQUIRT!" and with that he punches him in the face. He fell into the large indoor fountain as Numbuh 4 dives in with him. They start beating each other. The two fought like a Tom and Jerry Cartoon without the laughes. Numbuh 4 got his clothes sheared. his 4 pack exposed. Numbuh 3 was furious, but...she didn't want to stop it.

The fight went on for a few minutes before an ANGRY chef broke them apart, and he kicked the couple out.

The two were in the car, Numbuh 3 driving as Numbuh 4 felt like he was in with his Mom when he got into trouble. Numbuh 3 didn't say a word, just started driving and looking determined but pissed.

"I'm sorry Kuks, I'm an Idiot. I just...I just CANT TOLERATE when people flirt with you like that. I acted too brashly."

"...you ruined our special evening" she said.

"I know I- wait, where are we going?"

Numbuh 3 started driving to a parking lot, to what it was, Numbuh 4 couldn't tell, he didn't have time too look at the Neon sign.

"Come on" Numbuh 3 said as they both exited the car. She grabbed his hand and they entered the building. It was a big lobby with elevators and a check in desk.

"Kuki, what are we doing in a motel?"

"I'm so Angry I don't feel like driving home, and I'm very tired." she said under her breath.

"one room please" she told the lady at the front desk.

Numbuh 4 was confused 'the treehouse isn't THAT far from where we are, what's going on.'

The two walked into the room. Numbuh 4 sits on the edge of the bed taking his wet and torn shirt off. "Kuki I can't Emphasize ow sorry I am, 'onestly. I don' blame ya fo bein mad at me." He looked down in shame.

Numbuh 3 meanwhile, was taking off her shoes, socks, jacket, ...and her pants..., she almost didn't realize it, but she was. She starts to outburst

"Wally, sometimes I can't stand you, you really ruined it this time"

Numbuh 4 looked up at Numbuh 3, who had no pants on and he was REALLY confused now. He got up in shock at her yelling.

"You tore your shirt, you beat up the waiter, you are the most aggresive person on this planet!"

she then pushed him on the bed and plopped on top of him, and then grabbed him by the tie as she softly said: "and I have never, been more turned on .LIFE"

SHe starts kissing him furiously.

"Kuki what's goin on." he said as his face turned red as hell. Especially when Numbuh 3 started undressing herself to become buck naked as she raised her voice a little bit "and since you ruined my special night, I call the shots. and once she was naked she smiled and whispered "you are going to do exactly what I say, I want to play with my boy"

and with that she undid his pants. as she looked up with seductive eyes at her red but shaking boyfriend, she giggled and said "my BIG boy"

You can use your imagination with what they did next. For about a half hour Numbuh 4 obeyed every comand she said, and he really enjoyed it too.

when it was all over they were naked and sweaty.

Numbuh 3 flopped on the side of the bed with a great big sigh of relief and accomplishment, as she cuddled up to her boyfriend, who looked like he just ended watching a horror movie, jaw dropped and all, Numbuh 3 whispers in his ear "better than some of those asians on the internet, ey Wally?" she giggled as she tugged on his ear with her teeth and then hugging him like he was a stuffed animal.

after about 10 minutes of silence something Wally almost screamed nearly gave Kuki a heart attack.

"...kick ASS!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777

the screen starts fuzzing again.

the two couple are seen walking along the beach just outside of a christmas fair, and the sun is about to set on a day that will live in a dire event.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777

hope you enjoyed it!

I don't mean to be cocky or anything but even I was impressed with this story. Do I deliver or do I deliver XD!

More coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6:The Shocking Noise

Here's the next part. Enjoy Biotches! XD

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

1,362,2, and 5. The Christmas fair was just about over, and the fireworks were about to begin.

"Say Kuki why don't you and I go out on the next door beach and go for a little walk. Alone."

"Uh...OK" she said confused.

The two walked away from the group and Numbuh 4 turned his head and gave them a look. The Boys were giving him the thumbs up, but the girls were totally confused.

"Uh...does Abby want to know what's goin down?"

"Well OK Ill tell you guys" Numbuh 2 said.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

We cut away to the two couple walking.

"Where are we going?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Oh just someplace special" Numbuh 4 replied proudly.

The Two stop a few miles away from the fair, and the sun was just about to set.

"Wow it's Beautiful!" Numbuh 3 chirped.

"It is aint it?" Numbuh 4 said as he wraped his arm around her.

"Your so sweet, your always so good to me"

"Yea, We make a good couple don't we kooks."

"Infact, I really do Love you very much"

"and I love you" Numbuh 3 said looking at him lovingly.

Numbuh 4 started explaining why he did so "YOu and I 'ave always been close aven't we:"

"I remember when King Sandy kidnapped you and I couldn't remember a time I was so worried, well except the time we thought you got eaten by sharks."

"GIGGLE" "go on..." she said. Numbuh 4 starts blushing.

"Well, I'm very happy were going out, these have been the happiest years of my life"

"the dates, the kisses,..."

He starts turning red now.

"And the many times we have, ehm, proven our love: like at the motel, and the movie theater, and in the park, and the treehouse"

Numbuh 3 starts to giggle again "7 times in the treehouse"

"Yea well,anyways, I was wondering if I..."

"could ask you something"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777

We cut back to the group.

"I don't understand, why are you being so descreet?" Numbuh 362 asks.

"What I'm saying is: today's the day..."Numuh 2 says winking.

The girls widen their eyes.

"You don't mean" Numbuh 362 wimpers with a stupid smile as she puts her hands infront of her mouth.

Numbuh 5 continues in shock "He's gonna-"

She was interupted by a sound so loud, so piercing, it scared the whole fair"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAL"

The sound came from the beach. Numbuh 3 was jumping around and acting Histerically.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!"

She jumped into him and at that moment the fireworks began.

Numbuh 4, happy as a clam, put the ring on her finger.

Numbuh 3 was wiping her eyes as she whimpered "I've waited so long for you to say that."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777

Bells are rining

Numbuh 3 is ready.

Her Sister, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, and two of her High School Friends lead her in.

Today's the big day.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777

Your Welcome!

Tune in next time!


	7. Chapter 7: The Night

Sorry It's been a while

Things aren't good at home...

But I'm hoping that writing this chapter will get my mind of of things.

Enjoy :D

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777

Numbuh 3 was just about to walk down the isle.

Her father grabbed her arm and walked her down.

"I'm so happy for you my little Dumpling" he said in his racist accent, (seriously have you heard it, damn)

"Thank you Daddy, I'm happy your happy" Numbuh 3 said lovingly.

"_you could have married a doctor but what are you gonna do"_ he said under his breath.

"what was that Daddy?"

"NOTHING, nothing!" he said sheepishly.

He walked her down the isle as she was wearing a simple but shiny wedding dress with a purple flower on her hip.

She followed the Bridesmaids: Numbuh 5, 362,86, her sister Mushi, and two other friends.

Her father gave her hand to Numbuh 4's as he was wearing a tux with a bright orange sweatshirt and a wide smile.

"Here you go, Enjoy!" Mr. Sanban Jokingly said.

Numbuh 1, who was the man who wed them that evening, asked the two to read their vows.

Numbuh 4 went first.

"Kuki, I remember when I first met you. We were very young, and the only thing I remember from that day was seeing your face."

"I had the biggest crush on you, I even tried to admit my feelings many times, but my usual answer ended up being something like 'your shoes untied' or 'you have popcorn in your teeth'."

"I can't imagine my life without you, you make me so happy, I love everything about you, when you get excited over a rainbow monkey, when you do that cute pouty face, even when your mad I think you are adorable."

"I don't know if I am able to make you even half as happy as you've made me in the past few years. But if I could try i would be the luckiest guy in the world."

"I still mean what I said in Australia on stage oh so many years ago: You mean the world to me kooks."

Numbuh 3 was so touched she could barley say her vows, eventually she had to make it as succict as possible.

"you may now kiss the bride, I now pronounce you: Mr. and Mrs. Beetles." Numbuh 1 said proudly and with a happy tear in his eye, as did the groom's best men, Hoagie and his brother Joey, did."

The wedding was alot of fun for everyone, and almost everyone, except Numbuh 4, cried happy tears at one point.

When it was finally over, the two got into the car.

"I can't believe Mr. and Mrs. Beetles are driving this car together!" Numbuh 3 squealled.

"But Kuki My parent's aren't- oh... Yea your right" he smiled.

Numbuh 3 started giggling. "God your dumb"

"Shut up" he said as he smiled.

"Look at us, we still talk like were best friends!" Numbuh 3 said.

"We do don't we" Numbuh 4 looked at her lovingly, and they kissed before they rolled of to the airport, to hawaii, to the hotel room.

Numbuh 4 carried Numbuh 3 traditionaly, and they both plopped in bed. It was late...but none of them were tired.

"I'm going to use the bathroom real quick, be right back" she said as he walked her fingers across his chest and beeped his nose.

"OK" he said excitingly.

After about a few minutes Numbuh 3 walked out wearing a purple lauserie (Did I spell that right? sorry there is no auto correct on this format for some reason)

Numbuh 4 was lying in a robe on the bed looking at his new wife like a dog looks at food.

"do you like my surprise?" she said.

"Yea...and uh...I got a surprise too" Numbuh 4 said.

He was red as a tomato and he ripped off his robe. he was wearing nothing but a blue and green rainbow monkey guy thong that he got at a dirty, hipster store (equivalent to Spencer's in their universe)

Numbuh 3 looked at it blankley for a second and then burst into laughter, falling on the floor.

"KUKIII!" he moaned.

she continued laughing.

"It took alot of guts to go buy this thing in public" he said as he huffed under the covers.

Numbuh 3 started to calm down a bit.  
"That's very sweet, I'm laughing because it's adorable not because it's stupid." she then layed on top of him. and they both smiled and then they did...you know.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The screen got fuzzy, and Numbuh 3 had something in her hand. something she coudln't wait to tell her husband.

What it was made Numbuh 4 gag on his soda.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hope you liked it.

You know I feel better now :D


	8. Chapter 8: Emerald Eyes

Here you go agian!

Enjoy!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777777

Numbuh 4 just came back from hanging out with his friends.

He was tired as hell.

He flopped onto the couch of the 1 year married couple's appartment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he said as he slouched.

He turned on the boxing channel and watched for about 15 minutes.

Numbuh 3 trotted out of her room, waking up from a nap, and was very eager.

"Hey babe" she said sweetly as she stood on her tippy toes.

"Hey Kuks" Numbuh 4 replied as he got up to get a soda.

"How was your day" he asked.

"Well... _Actually"_

But before Numbuh 3 could continue, her husband started talking about his day.

"Oh today was great. We celebrated Hoag's birth of his first kid. Apparently it's going to be a boy." he said.

"Wally...um... I have something to tell you"

"Me and the guys hung out at the bar at Chillies, Hoags started craking jokes about the experience."

"Um..."

"He started explaining how Abby went from 'the optomistic mother to be' to the days she looked at Hoags like 'You Bastard, You Bastard, You Did this to me!'" Numbuh 4 started Lauging.

"Then he started bringing out the x-ray photo's on his phone and someone pointed out what a big thumb he had... untill Hoags pointed out that that wasn't a thumb. HAHHAHAHAHA. Then he started bragging and stated 'that's how I know he's a Gilligan'" Numbuh 4 said bursting into a laugh.

"Babe, seriously please listen" Numbuh 3 smiled but had an impatient tone.

"you know, a baby is really exciting isn't it"

He opened the soda can.

"Wonder wat that's like" he said as he put the can to his lips and started drinking.

"Babe" Numbuh 3 blurted.

Numbuh 4 glanced over. what Numbuh 3 was holding made Numbuh 4 choke on his soda.

...

...

...

...

...

It was a pregnancy test.

With 2 lines, meaning: Positive.

Soda was all over his face. He looked at Numbuh 3 like a kid looked at a new toy. Numbuh 3 had the widest smile on her face.

"Even though it was kind of an accident, I think we wanted a baby for a while right" Numbuh 3 said as she wipped the soda of his face.

"I...I can't believe it"

Numbuh 3 looked a little worried "You...You're happy right"

Numbuh 4 looked at her surprised.

"Are you Kidding! This is the best news I've heard all day!" He said as he swung his wife around in a circle.

"WEEE! GIGGLE" she said.

The two looked at each other lovingly.

"We're going to be parents" Numbuh 3 whispered. They then Eskimo Kissed

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777

9 months later.

Numbuh 4 came out of the hospital room where Numbuh 2,5,1, and 362 are there.

The group all walked in and was adored by what they saw. A very sweaty Numbuh 3 and a beautiful baby girl.

"Aww isn't she precious" Numbuh 5 said holding her squirming 6 month year old.

"Were very happy for the both of you" a newly pregnant Numbuh 362 said, with a barley walking 1 year old on her hip.

"Hey guys, the god parents want to know what her name is?" Numbuh 2 said.

"Well name her Koa, because in this reality a good chunck of the people have really stupid names" She said sweetly and very casually (seriously, This show is awesome and all, but god damn these names are stupid. Wallabee, Kuki, Hoagie, Fanny: Who the Fuck names their kids that: you have them that much?)

Nonetheless the couple loved their new born baby girl. and the screen zooms in on the baby. Opening her Emerald eyes for the first time, smiling.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777

There is a 5 year old girl in a green dress and pink hoodie. She has Black Hair and Emerald Eyes. She is creeping up on her dad.

The screen clears up from the fuzz, for the last time.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hope you guys liked it!


	9. Chapter 9: First Day of School

The little girl was wearing a pink hodie over a green dress.

She snuck up to her Dad.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she Howled.

"Koa Beetles takes the charge at the wimp of a Dad on the bed!" she said as she sprung on the foot of the bed.

Numbuh 4 (yes, I'm still calling him that.) woke up to his daughter landing on top of him. Making him 'Humph'. he sat up and grabbed her by the waist.

"But Koa has to deal with the pain of...THE NOGGIE!" Numbuh 4 gave her daughter a noggie who kept trying to squirm away from his grip.

"OW! CUT IT OUT DAD!" She laughed and screamed at the same time.

Numbuh 3 was holding her little brother, Shaps, who was barley able to crawl.

"Now Koa, your going to be late for your first day of school! Get ready sweety." She sang.

"OK OK mom." as she got up from the bed, flatening her hair.

"and... Go comb your hair" Numbuh 3 said as she put the baby in the stroller.

The little girl dashed off to the bathroom to comb her hair, and then ran back to the front door of their house.

"Just like you were when you were young" Numbuh 3 said affectionatly.

Numbuh 4 smiled back.

The 4 walked to the bus station. The bus station was filled with parents and thier children, most of the parents former KND members.

"Ok you got your coat." Numbuh 3 asked her daughter.

"Yep"

"Your colored pencils"

"Yep"

"Your lunch money"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

"OK OK" she smiles and then gives her a hug.

"Good luck!" she said as she sent her child to the bus.

"Be good." Numbuh 4 followed.

"I will! Bye Mom. Bye Dad."

777777777777777777777777777777777777

we cut to the bus where Koa sits near the back.

A boy who sits next to her, Joe, an african american boy who wears a light blue t shirt and a red cap (I'll give you 2-5 guesses who's child he is.) greets her.

"Hi Koa!"

"Hi Joe, watsup"

"Well actually, I'm really excited, I'm goining the KND today" he said as he sat up in his seat.

"REALLY!? SO AM I!" She squealed.

"That's awesome. I hope were in the same sector." He said.

Koa looked at him like he said something weird. He started blusing and said, "well you know..."

Koa Giggled and punched his shoulder, unaware how bashful he was (runs in the family I guess).

"Your funny Joe."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7

Numbuh 3 and 4 were walking back taking their sleeping baby on a stoller talking.

"What a precious time in their life" Numbuh 3 said softly. "I remember having so much fun at that age."

"Yea, it's a good thing many of us didn't get our memories erased." Numbuh 4 replied.

The two were quiet for a moment.

"but what if we did...you know...get our memories erased?" Numbuh 3 questioned.

"I don't know the answer to that." he replied.

"I don't know what would have happened. Looking back all of the adventures we had." Numbuh 3 said as they came to their house.

"Yea and the adventures WE had" Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 3 looked down with a smile at her emerald necklace that she got from the date so many years ago.

"The dance, the austalia thing, the beach"

"The Motel." he said with a smirk.

Numbuh 3 blushed like a tomato. "Wally there is a child here."

"So what he won't remember this, besides he's asleep"

Numbuh 4 grumbled " and YOUR birthday."

"GIGGLE, your butts still just as cute as it was then" she said as she pinched his... you know.

they walked outside into the porch.

"But seriously...I can't imagine what would happen." Numbuh 3 said.

"I may have not been the smartest person in our sector" Numbuh 4 started. "I found you" he said as he side hugged his wife.

The two looked at each other affectionetly. Thier eyes widened and they drew to a kiss.

Neither one of them said it, but it was the anniversary of them joining the KND.

The wind started to blow as they started kissing.

The screen became fuzzy again. then it just went blank all together.

The projector dissapeared.

And the whole sector... was silent.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 

Wanna know what happens next?

The LAST chapter is comming up!


	10. Chapter 10: Love is

The Very last chapter...

here we go.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777

The sector turned out to be quite the audiece, they laughed at moments of embarassment and they crindged and looked away at the moments of personals.

when it was all over. the crowd was stunned.

Numbuh 1,2,and 5 started looking at eachother.

They looked at Numbuh 3, who was so still and so motionless it was painful for her.

they looked around the room, and Numbuh 4 was gone.

"Well did you like it?" the mysterious being asked casually.

Numbuh 3 looked traumatized, vice gripping her rainbow monkey.

she didn't even look away she just stood there.

"Um... I hate to interupt but where's Numbuh 4" Numbuh 5 asked.

the 3 operatives looked around the room.

the being was just waiting for the petrified numbuh 3's answer.

Numbuh 2 found Numbuh 4. He was sitting down in the hallway just outside of the room. He was shaking and his lips quivered, he hugged his feet like it was a life preserver.

"Come on buddy get up" Numbuh 2 said, and lifted his friend up and walked him to Numbuh 3 with his arm around him.

He let go of him infront of Numbuh 3, who didn't even notice.

Everyone was waiting for Numbuh 4 to answer.

...

"Um...Numbuh 3" He wimpered.

After a minute, nothing. Numbuh 3 finally came back to earth and turned around and looked at him like he committed a murder.

The two looked at each other for a long time. Untill Numbuh 3 broke the silence.

"You...You..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"After ALL THIS TIME" she whispered.

Numbuh 4 blushed a bright red, and then he just looked down at his feet. 'I do'n got no choice do I now?' he thought.

Numbuh 3 continued.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Why Didn't you just tell me you like me?" she whimpered.

"I just... I just didn't know how'd you feel about it...I guess I know how it would turn out, but I don't know how you feel now..."

the room was absolutly silent.

Even if the alarm went off it wouldn't make a difference.

"Listen Numbuh 3." He looked up at her gazingly. "I've always wanted to tell you something."

he said, the exact way he said it when the two were tied up in the iceburg.

"I know we have our differences, and I know we fiote alot. but..."

"but..."

"I've always thougt you were the most amazing girl I've ever met."

Numbuh 3 leaned her head in a little as she attentivly listened.

"I've always thought you were the prettiest, coolest, most sweetest girl in the whole world, and I've been to alo' of places."

"I can't stop thinking about you. Sure I hate rainbow monkeys, and I'm a tough guy."

"But I'm just crazy about you. Everyone says that Numbuh 10 is a fox, the hottest girl in the TND, but no. I always think to myself that she can't hold a candle to you."

"I guess... what I'm trying to say is..."

He started walking away sheepishly, as if he knew what the answer was and didn't want to face it.

"oi love you" he whispered just before he ran to his room.

He dashed across the room he was so red he looked like he got sunburned. a soft hand with green nailpolish grabbed his arm.

It was Numbuh 3, looking at him like she looked at one of her rainbow monkeys.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL LLLLLY?"

she said sweetly and stupidly.

"Um...well...eh, yea" he stuttered.

He then got a bone crushing hug from Numbuh 3, It almost made her look like lizzie.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!"

she then kissed him and his eyes crashed open and the whole crowed did too.

"Why wait lets be Boyfriend and Girlfriend now!" she said.

"um...OK" he said happily.

they kissed agian and Numbuh 4 lifted her and swung her around.

they looked at eachother lovingly.

but then that dissapeared.

"but this means that all of the things we just saw won't happen the same way, and those were perfect moments." she said.

"Oh don't worry your memories will be erased" the being blurted out.

"WHA!"they both hollered. but before they could finish the word the being made a swipe of the hand and a mysterious light slashed out of its arm and hit the couple. They became petrified and thier eyes became blank.

"what's going on?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Thier memories are being erased, in the next few minutes the last thing they will remeber is that argument." The mysterious being explained. "you see. love is unpredictable, you don't know. And not knowing is the spice of life."

"when you fall in love, you learn, you grow, you can't learn from anyone else, you have to take the chance for yourself. If these two tried to do everything they did by their knowledge of what they saw, it would end up differently, and even if it didn't it wouldn't be as exciting to them, they would eventually break it off."

"I've been around." the being continued. "rarley do I see such a love that has such great connection, chemestry, and passion. It is real and pure. Breaking that is the cruelest thing a person can do"

"oh." the three harmoniously said.

A couple seconds passed and Numbuh 5 had to bring up something. "so... I'm marryin that" she pointed her thumb behind her at a eyebrow raising Numbuh 2. Numbuh 5 blushed a little and shuttered.

"oh right." the being said. he made another flash and for a split second the other 3's minds were almost cleared, just the parts that involved their personal life.

The two were about to regain conciousness, and the mysterious being flew out the window.

"take care you guys" it said softly, and the being flew off into space.

The future couple looked like they just woke up from a long nap.

"I feel weird all of a sudden, All I remember is comming back here for some reason" Numbuh 3 said rubbing her head.

"yea me too, after I called you a..." Numbuh 4 stopped in his words, Numbuh 3 started tearing up agian, remembering what had happened.

the room was silent, untill Numbuh 5 gave Numbuh 4 a little shove.

"Listen Kuki, I'm really sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it, honestly." He said as apologetically as he could.

Numbuh 3 didn't say anything at first. "you really hurt me"

"I know Kuks, I can be an idiot sometimes, the truth is I..."

Numbuh 3 looked at him curiously.

"I..." Numbuh 4 started blushing.

"I just never been to a wedding, and I heard it was kind of fun and I didn't know what it's like, so I guess I was jealous."

the other 3 rolled their eyes and smied, they knew that was a big fat lie, they knew what he REALLY wanted to say.

"I know you'll get married someday, I'm sure of it, anybody would be lucky to have you." he said.

Numbuh 3 blushed.

"And your not flat at all" he said.

there was silence. "Was that inappropriate?"

"No.. but thanks" Numbuh 3 giggled and blushed.

"You want to come and play with my rainbow monkeys?"

Numbuh 4 frowned. "NO WAY!" he said, still stubborn about his strong opinion on the matter.

"Oh come on, Ill show you the dress I wore." she said casually.

Numbuh 4's rage dissapeared and he blushed a little. "OK" he softly replied.

"and THEN We can play rainbow monkeys!" she chirped.

"KUKI Come on!" Numbuh 4 blurted.

"OH will you too crazy kids just go allready!" Numbuh 5 said annoyed.

The two continued the argument and walked off into the hallway.

As the two left and they were out of an earshot, Numbuh 5's face went from annoyed to adored.

"Dey...Dey gon' hav' a baby togetha" she said affectionatly with tears in her eyes.

The moment was broken when Numbuh 1 blurted "They are going to FUCK IN MY TREEHOUSE." he said annoyed as hell just realizing it.

"7 TIMES!" Numbuh 2 jokingly siad, he started laughing as Numbuh 1's teeth started grinding.

"OH WILL YOU TOO KNOK IT OFF!" she said as she slapped the two with her hat.

As we cut back to Numbuh 3/4. Numbuh 4 askes a curious question: "Why do I taste kiwi lip balm?"

Numbuh 3 looked at him and shrugged.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777

EPILOUGE

About a month and a half later, the sector was chosen by the TND leader, Numbuh 362, that their treehouse would be the location of the TND catillian.

A few days later, Numbuh 5 is trotting with a blue rose in her hand.

She gave it a whiff and said, "that was sweet of Hoagie to ask me." she smiled.

She walked past the window and stopped dead in her tracks. she looked back and she stuck her head out of the window.

Numbuh 4 was stomping back to the treehouse. He was red as a tomato and he had something in his hand. A bag, the logo looked like the one from the local dress shop. It was a little one, just big enough for something to wrap around a certain girls arm.

Numbuh 5 grew a wide smile, one that seemed suspicious.

She walked toword her room, and she thought to herself.

"So...It begins now"

THE END.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777

Writing this was a great experience.

I really do love KND, It's one of my favorite shows of all time.

I actually want to become an animation historian.

It used to be just Disney, but then after rediscovering this show. Not only have I completly forgotten how awesome this show was it's even better than I remember it. I then got really obsessed with it, then I started getting interested with the history, and then Warner Brothers. I learned about my now favorite short cartoon of all time, Red Hot Riding Hood. And I became obsessed with Fliesher brohters cartoons and the sensored 11 (not obsessed in a good way but in a amazement way).

So I guess you could say this show changed my life :D

My friends and I pretended to be the KND ALL THE TIME! and I was always Numbuh 4.

You know, maybe I will write more fanfics. Not as long as these but maybe some simple stories.

Thank you all for your support.

I noticed many of you are sad this story is ending.

So am I. Believe me. I stated in the beginning of Summer, and on Monday is my first day in college  
XP

Growing Up SUX ASS!

Thank You All

-Pikachufan1336


End file.
